


Predation

by Blueskyportrait



Series: Ghouls of New York [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Demigods (Percy Jackson), Alternate Universe - No Gods (Percy Jackson), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Blood and Gore, Decapitation, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Stalking, Tokyo Ghoul AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueskyportrait/pseuds/Blueskyportrait
Summary: It's been a few weeks since Percy started working at Olympus Garden. He's still adjusting to the fact that Nico is a ghoul but things are going smoothly so far. So far...





	1. Chapter 1

Percy takes a deep breath. He leans his head back against his seat and listens to the rumbling of the subway to distract himself from his inner anxiety. He received a call yesterday afternoon from Investigator Carter Kane, requesting for him to go over a debriefing of the Seductress Incident at the CCG Main Headquarters in Brooklyn. Percy’s mother Sally was appalled as to how investigator Kane managed to get the apartment phone number and practically wanted to strangle him from the speaker.

Percy agreed to the meeting and immediately informed Nico about it after the call ended. “Hopefully they don’t have any suspicions,” Percy tried to reassure, but he knows it’s wishful thinking. They could say anything to him. They could have figured out he left out part of his testimony. Keeping a ghoul’s identity a secret is a serious offence equivalent to being an accomplice to terrorism, and it could lead both Percy and Nico into huge trouble.

The subway train slowed to a stop. Percy stepped off and walked up the stairs to the surface of Brooklyn. The Commission of Counter Ghoul Main Headquarters always looked intimidating from far away but it looked even more from just a few blocks. The skyscraper towered above the surrounding buildings, made almost entirely of glass windows and steel frames.

Percy’s anxiety increased the closer he approached the building. He could feel his legs shaking, his fingers twitching, and his heart jumping up and down from his chest to his throat. He really wanted to throw up, but he would like to keep his dignity intact by the end of this.

Percy managed to enter through the swinging doors without losing his cool. The place inside looked quite impressive with the high ceiling, the pristine white tile of the floor, and the many employees and investigators milling about, but Percy paid no mind as he walked up to the front counter. “Um, My name is Percy Jackson,” said Percy. “I’m suppose to meet Carter Kane here?”

The lady at the front desk typed away at her keyboard and told him to sit down at the waiting area. He takes a seat and leans forward with his fingers pressed against his temples. He breathes in deep and breathes out to calm his nerves. _‘Don’t psych yourself out. It’s just a briefing. It may not be a big deal. Stay calm. Stay calm’_

“Percy Jackson?” Percy’s head shoots up and he could see Rank 2 Investigator Carter Kane, dressed in a navy blue suit and carrying a black briefcase, approach him with a friendly smile. “It’s good to see you again,” said Investigator Kane as he offered his hand for a shake. Percy gives his best smile and shakes Investigator Kane’s hand with a nod.

“If you would follow me please.” Percy stands up and walks behind Investigator Kane. They approach an area where people were lined up in front of some metal detectors. “Pass through here. Take out your keys, phone, wallet, anything small on your person.” said Investigator Kane and Percy does as he’s told, offering his house keys and phone to the security officer and walks through the metal detector.

“Why is there a second one?” Percy asks. He points towards a machine that looks like a metal detector, but it appears more advanced than the one he passed through. “That is an *RC Scan Gate,” answered Investigator Kane. “It’s an extra precaution incase ghouls make an attempt to infiltrate us. It's imported to us from Japan.” “Oh.”

“Both humans and ghouls have RC cells, did you know that?” Investigator Kane asked as Percy passed through the RC detector. “No I didn’t,” answered Percy. “It’s very true. But the difference is is that humans have an RC rate between 200 and 500.” Investigator Kane gestured for Percy to follow him towards the elevators in the back. “Ghouls have an RC rate up to 8,000. It’s the RC cells that forms the ghouls *kagune, their predatory organ or weapon you know. It’s why they eat humans, to sustain and replenish their RC cells.”

Percy and Investigator Kane ride up the elevator and step off on the 8th floor. The walks down a long hallway and Investigator Kane eventually stops at an interrogation room and swipes his key card to unlock the door. Percy steps inside and sits at the table, Investigator Kane taking the seat opposite of him. “Alright,” begins Investigator Kane as he opens up his briefcase. “We’re just going to go over the Seductress Incident since you’re our only living witness who survived the attack. We’ve talked to the employees and the owner of Sweet Love Coffee to see if through their interactions with the Seductress gave any indication of where she might have gone. And we have nothing so far.”

Investigator Kane sifts through some files and lays some of them out for Percy to see. “According to the employment files Aphrodite gave to us, the Seductress’ name is Kellie Empousa. We looked into the residential address listed here and we found that it didn’t belong to her, but to one of her previous victims.”

Investigator Kane presented Percy a picture of Kellie as shown on her id card and he couldn’t help but feel a phantom pain on his left shoulder and right side. “”We’ve also looked into the area in Lower Manhattan where you were attacked and we did find kagune secretions that matched previous crime scenes where Kellie was at. But there was something we noticed.” Percy felt his stomach drop.

“In the alleyway where you were attacked, we noticed there were signs of a struggle. A struggle that caused huge cracks in the brick of the buildings and a dumpster to be turned over and heavily dented. There was also a huge spatter of blood outside of the alleyway a few meters away. We tested the blood and it’s RC factor matched that of a ghoul’s.” Investigator Kane leans forward with a curious eyebrow raised. “Was there another ghoul present at the attack?”

Percy could feel his hands shake violently under the table. With all of his self control, he shakes his head slowly. “No,” he answers softly. “Not that I remember. But.” He takes a calming breath. “Before I passed out from the pain, I did see Kellie get thrown off of me and she hit the wall hard. That’s all I know. I swear.” Investigator Kane nods his head and jots down some notes. “I understand Percy. From what I can assume from this, Kellie must have ended up in another ghoul’s hunting ground or territory and got attacked for trespassing.”

He puts his pen down and folds his hands together “We’re continuing to investigate the crime scene and we have yet to figure out who managed to save you from that alleyway. So far we have no leads. But whoever it is, must have been a guardian angel of some sort. Percy smiles at that. “Yeah. You must be right.”

After a few more minutes of review, Investigator Kane stands from his chair and leads Percy out of the interrogation room. “Thank you so much for cooperating Mr. Jackson. I’ll let you know if we need any further aid. We’ll make sure Kellie doesn’t terrorize the city of New York ever again.” Percy nods. “Sure thing.”

They ride down the elevator and Investigator Kane leads him to the exit. “Have good day,” said Investigator Kane and Percy curtley nods and walks through the door. Once he’s a few yards away from the CCG Headquarters, he steps away from the flow of pedestrians on the sidewalk and collapses on his knees to take a breather.

*****

“Were you scared while you were there?” Nico asked ask he poured a steaming cup of coffee. “I was so terrified I was ready to bolt out of there when the whole meeting was done,” said Percy with a chuckle. Nico smiles lightly and walks around him so he could serve his customer their coffee.

It was a warm Thursday morning and Percy felt pretty good about himself today. It’s been almost three weeks since he was hired at Olympus Garden, and while he was nervous at first, Percy felt he’s got the hang of this new job. It’s less hectic than Sweet Love, the atmosphere was more calming and homely. And the best part is, of course, he gets to work shifts with Nico.

Percy’s works afternoon shifts on Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday from 1:30 pm to 8:30 pm. He works Mondays and Thursdays with Nico and Tuesdays and Saturdays with Hazel. They make a great team and Chiron is very helpful with giving advice. He’s yet to work with Reyna and he’s definitely not looking forward to it. He has a feeling she may have asked Chiron to adjust her schedule for the sole reason to not have him on her days. He’s fine with it though. The less he gets to see Reyna the better.

Percy watches as Nico disappears to the back to get some more coffee bags and Percy swiftly follows. He steps carefully behind him while Nico was grabbing a bag of Turkish coffee beans and wraps his arms around the younger boy’s waist. “Oh! Percy what are you - ah!” Percy lightly bites on the juncture that connects Nico’s neck and shoulder and slowly sucks on the skin. “Percy, we’re only the clock right now,” Nico tries to say sternly, but he leans his head back, a sigh escapes his lips.

“Sorry, I can’t help myself,” Percy whispered, his hands slowly moved to grab at Nico’s hips. “I love it when your hair is up,” He says as he nibbles on Nico’s ear. “I can see the smooth, perfect skin of your neck. It’s just begging to be marked.” “Nicos laughs. “Do you even hear what you’re saying? It’s cute when you try to be sexy.”

Percy hugs Nico a little tighter. “I want you so badly.” “Well, you can have me after hours.” Nico turns around to face Percy and presses a kiss on his lips. “Get back out there.” Percy smiles and leaves the back room. A couple of hours go by and Percy ticks away the minutes until lunch break is ready, for him at least. A small group of teenagers enter the cafe, a tall boy with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes, a dark haired girl with an undercut, and a short boy with a mischievous smirk.

“Oh shit, Nico! You have your boyfriend working here?!” The dark haired girl called out too loudly, causing the other customers to stare confused and disgruntled. “Ah, Lou Ellen. It’s always a pleasure to see you barge in here like a rhino with a bad haircut,” said Nico sarcastically, but he was smiling. The girl Lou Ellen feigned to smack him up the head but sighed disappointedly when he didn’t flinch.

“Sorry we couldn’t visit you these past few weeks since school went out,” said the blonde guy. “Been busy with volunteer work at the hospital.” “So what’s your excuse?” Nico asks, gesturing to Lou Ellen and the other boy. “I’ll have you know,” said Lou Ellen in mock offence, “That I’ve been very busy with my dark magic and conjuring. It serious stuff you know.”

“I call bs. And what about you Cecil?” “Honestly I have no excuse,” said the boy named Cecil, shrugging his shoulders. Percy recognizes those names. These must be Nico’s friends from Argo High School. The blonde guy, who Percy assumes must be Will, gestures towards him. “So are you going to introduce your boyfriend to us or?” Nico’s eyes dart between Percy and his friends and he nods like he remembered Percy was here with him. “I’m sorry. Percy, these are my friends Lou Ellen, Cecil, and Will. Guys, this is my boyfriend Percy.”

Will holds out his hand for a shake. “It’s nice to finally meet you in person.” Percy takes his hand. “Same here.” “Oh my God, Nico has showed us so many pictures of you. And he’s right, you look so much hotter in real life,” said Lou Ellen as she leaned on the counter. Nico sighs and covers his flushed face. “Those were not my words. Don’t listen to her.”

“Nico was a bit reluctant at first to tell us about you,” said Cecil. “I guess it’s to be expected, because Lou and I definitely made fun of him for a few weeks after he did.” “Can I ask, why am I friends with you again?” says Nico. “Lou and I are a package deal with Will Solace. That’s why.” answered Cecil. Will shakes his head. “You two are a handful that’s for sure.”

Nico sighs and stands up a bit straighter. “Well since you guys are here, do you care to order something so I can get my paycheck, or shall I show you the door for loitering?” Lou Ellen groans and orders herself a greek salad. Cecil requests for a mediterranean wrap and Will orders a black coffee. “I like your friends,” said Percy as he fixes up Cecil’s wrap. “I’m glad you do. I wish I had you meet them sooner, but I wasn’t sure how to introduce you guys.”

“Were you afraid to?” Percy tried to keep his tone neutral so it doesn’t end up sounding accusatory. He doesn’t want Nico to misinterpret what he’s trying to get across, because he now knows why Nico would be reluctant to have Percy meet his friends before. Nico being a ghoul still bewilders him and he wants to be understanding of what must have been going through his head when Percy was still oblivious to Nico’s true nature.

Nico face turns somber. “Let’s talk about this later.” They serve Nico’s friends their orders and they hang around for bit. Cecil, Lou Ellen, and Nico tease each other from across the cafe while Will tried to keep the peace. Chiron appeared at some point and gave them a warning that if this behavior continued, he’ll throw them out. Even Percy felt intimidated because Chiron said this with a calm and fatherly smile.

The hours go by and Nico, Percy, and Chiron were closing up Olympus Garden. Percy was putting away the coffee machines in the back room on the shelf and Nico entered to put the broom away. “Hey. About earlier…” Nico began. Percy turns around and gives Nico his undivided attention. “I’ve been walking a very thin line between the human and ghoul world for awhile now. I knew I was risking my life by getting closer with humans, especially with you.” Nico shifts his weight from one foot to the other, his eyes trailed to the floor.

“Never did I think I would become intimate with a human. They day I met you I knew I shouldn’t pursue you. But I decided give it a shot. I knew what I getting myself into, but I thought to myself that when our moment ends, I’d at least remember it with a smile.” Nico glances up and before he realized it, he was captured in a passionate kiss by Percy. “I don’t hate you,” Percy whispered. “And I promised you. I’ll make our moments last.”

*****

“You’re so feisty for human did you know that?” Nico huffed as he dragged Percy in for another kiss. After they helped Chiron close up the cafe, Percy decided to spent the night at Nico’s apartment. They barely stepped out of the elevator without tripping over their own feet, their hands roaming each other’s bodies, and exchanging heated kisses.

Percy rips the hair band from Nico’s head, his dark hair fell loose to his shoulders. He pushes Nico against the door to his apartment with his hand tangled in the young boy’s hair, pulling his head back so he could lick and bite down the column of Nico’s throat. “Ah! Do you want to go inside anytime soon? Or do you - mmmh - want to take me here in the hallway?” Nico teased. “Whichever you prefer,” Percy huffs.

“Well I prefer my bed so, let me get my damn keys.” Percy allows Nico to turn away so he could fish his keys from his pocket and unlock the door. He steps inside and Percy follows closely behind. The lights were on and Hazel was sitting at the table in the dining room. “Oh,” Percy says surprised, “I didn’t know Hazel’s-” He noticed she’s eating something from a plate, a red thing that looked like raw meat was stuck on a fork and was half way in her mouth. Her teeth was stained a deep crimson and so were her lips…

The next thing Percy knew, he was on the couch with Nico and Hazel hovering above him. He blinked blearily from the light above him. “Oh my God Percy! I’m so sorry!” Hazel cried out. “I didn’t know you were coming home with Nico. I-” “Hazel, I already told you. It’s my fault for not giving you the heads up,” said Nico. “I foolishly assumed you were still out with Frank or running errands. I should be one apologizing.”

“Wait, what happened?” Percy asked, a dull throb of pain made itself known from the side of his head. Hazel’s golden eyes shone with what looked like shame. “I, um, was having...dinner. And you fainted when you saw me.” The memory of the red meat on Hazel’s fork resurfaced and Percy felt his stomach twist sickenly. He moans from the nausea and Nico takes his hand concernedly. “Are you ok?” “No. I can’t believe I fainted like that. I should be the one apologizing for making you feel bad for...you know.”

Hazel shakes her head. “I think your reaction would be perfectly normal. Nico and I will make sure this doesn’t happen again.” She takes a step towards Percy but hesitates, as if she’s afraid to spook him. “C’mere Hazel,” says Percy. He sits up and motions for her to come closer. She closes the gap and braces him into a tight hug. “I’ll go finish my, uh, dinner in my room.” said Hazel and she disappears into the hallway. “So how long was I out?” Percy asks. “Only three minutes,” says Nico as he sits next to him on the couch.

“I’m sorr-”  
“No, don’t apolo-”  
“But I-”  
“Don’t apologize.”  
“But I must have offended you.”  
“You didn’t offend me or Hazel.”

Percy sighs. “What does it feel like, to know that you’re...taking a life in order for you to survive?” Nico was silent for a long moment and Percy was starting to regret for asking such a heavy question. Before he could take it back Nico answers. “For as long as ghouls existed, each of us had a different way of coping with that thought. For most is to not think at all, to cut yourself off from feeling such things as remorse and pity. Some ghouls only hunt a certain type of human, like a homeless person, so they wouldn’t feel as bad. Some don’t even care and give into a glutoness habit of gorging themselves because they can.”

“The ghouls who choose the latter are a danger to both humans and ghouls alike,” Nico continued. “Not only do the unlucky humans fall prey to the gluttons, it’ll attract more *Doves and more ghouls would be subjected to extermination because of them.” A deafening silence befalls the room. Percy mulls Nico’s words in his head for a few moments and said, “Seems life is unfair to both of us.” Nico chuckles. “Guess so.”

Nico shuffles closer to Percy and rests his head on his shoulder. His fingers brush over the back of Percy’s hand, and Percy turns his palm up and takes Nico’s hand into his own.  
“You want to just cuddle in my bed?”  
“You don’t have to ask.”


	2. Chapter 2

_Percy fades in and out of consciousness as he is dragged by the shirt into a dark alleyway. He is tossed against the wall, the pain in his right side flared from the open bleeding wound. Kellie stands above him, her kagune undulated left and right like a tail, her irises glowed red in the dark abyss of her *kakugan eyes. “I really wanted to see how long Nico could keep up this act he has around you,” Kellie says. “But I got bored and I couldn’t wait any longer.”_

_She kneels and presses her lips to Percy’s shoulder. He teeth sank into his skin and Percy screamed while she tore away at the flesh with ease. The next thing he knew, he sees Kellie getting thrown against the wall opposite of him, her back made a sickening crunch._

_Nico is kneeling in front of him and a wave of relief washed over Percy. “Percy are you ok?!” Nico cried out worriedly. “I’m ok now,” said Percy, panting in short breathes. “That’s good,” said Nico, a smile crept up his lips. That really good.” His eyes filled in with black and his irises colored from deep brown to red crimson. “I want you all to myself. I’ll make sure no one else can have you.” He jerks forward and his teeth rips into Percy’s jugular…_

Percy awakens abruptly, sitting up with his heart racing and the blood pulsing noisily in his ears. He takes a moment to calm his breathing and waits for his nerves to settle. He checks his surroundings and remembers he’s in Nico’s bedroom. He turns his head and sees Nico sleeping soundly next to him in bed.

Percy sighs as his rubs at his face. _‘It was only a nightmare. But this time Nico was there and he…’_ Percy kills the thought before it could complete itself. He cautiously lays back down as to not disturb his boyfriend. He stares at the ceiling absentmindedly for a few moments, his fingers crept up to his left shoulder to brush against the stitches of his injury. He shivers when he felt the bumps of the thread and immediately pulls his hand away. He was tempted to feel his right side but Percy felt it wouldn’t be a good idea.

He turns his head to see Nico’s sleeping features. His hair fanned the pillow and his bangs hung in front of his closed eyes. His mouth was parted slightly and his hand was curled under is chin. Percy wondered if those eyes were to open, would they be the eyes of a human or a ghoul? His eyes widen at the realization of the thought and shakes his head. Even after these past few weeks there were days where he still wouldn’t believe it, that the boy he loves is something he should fear. Percy turns his head back to face the ceiling. He won’t be going back to sleep tonight.

*****

Percy received a text from Nico later the next day saying that Frank wanted to ask him something through his phone. Percy was confused about this because Frank barely even knows him and vice versa. He hasn’t seen him ever since Reyna practically judo flipped him a few weeks back. He wondered what Frank wanted to talk about and waited for his message.

 _Nico: Hello Percy, this is Frank Zhang._  
_Nico: I know we haven’t interacted much and I’ve been a busy with other tasks Chiron has me do. I’m free this coming Sunday and was wondering if I can take you out for lunch._

Percy re-reads the text to make sure he’s reading it right.

 _Percy: Out to lunch? Wouldn’t that be a problem for you?_  
_Nico: I can buy you lunch. I want the chance to get to know the new member of Olympus Garden._

Wow. This is...something.

 _Percy: Ok then._  
_Percy: What time best suits you?_  
_Nico: How does 12 pm sound?_  
_Percy: Yeah that could work._  
_Nico: Oh also, which restaurant do you prefer to go to?_  
_Percy: I’d like to go to the Big House_

On Sunday, Percy walks up to find Frank Zhang waiting at the front of the Big House Deli. The guy was dressed in a plain purple t-shirt and jeans with his arms crossed near the front doors. Despite Frank being a couple inches taller than him and having more muscle Percy didn’t feel intimidated as he approached him.

Frank glances up and spots Percy approaching him and he offers a friendly smile. “Hey there,” he says, clapping Percy on the right shoulder. “How’s your day been so far?” “It could be better I guess,” said Percy. They enter the Deli and Percy orders his meal. Frank asks for a coffee and they take a seat at one of the booths. “So, is it a universal thing that ghouls like coffee?” Percy asks as quietly as he could. Frank shrugs. “It’s the only human substance we can tolerate other than water. Even we don’t understand why we can ingest coffee.”

The waitress arrives with Percy’s sandwich and Frank’s coffee. “What’s high school like for you?” Frank asks. “Um,” Percy begins. “It’s was alright. I used to be on the swim team up until Junior year because I had to start working. My classes were ok but I hated my algebra teacher.” “Why’s that?” Percy chuckles. “Well, she has a monotone voice and she snaps when someone would dare to cough in her class. She likes to pick on me because I’m a slow learner when it comes to math.”

Frank’s eyes widen. “She picks on you?” “Yeah, it’s nothing new. I’ve had teachers in the past do the same because of my dyslexia and ADHD. Thems the breaks.” Frank continues to ask questions about Percy’s time in school before he graduated, and some of them got progressively odd the more he asked.

“What does Goode High look like?”  
“Uh. It was two stories made of white stone and brick and stuff.”  
“How big were you’re lockers”  
“Normal sized?”  
“We’re the hallways always crowded when you get to class?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Nico once told me that according to the students at Argo, the cafeteria food is terrible even for human standards. Is that true for your school?”

Perc raises an eyebrow “You sound like as if you haven't been to a high school before.” “I haven’t. I’d never attended a school.” Frank answered with a straight face. Percy’s eyebrows furrowed into deeper confusion. “But, Hazel and Nico go to school.” Frank takes a sip of his coffee. “It’s because they chose to. Reyna and I turned down Chiron’s offer when we started working for him.” “Oh.”

Percy stares down at his sandwich. It would make sense, as sad as it is, for young ghouls to be unable to receive an education. Even if they somehow managed to, it must be difficult to hide their identity especially when lunch time comes around. Percy hasn’t put much thought into how either Nico or Hazel began attending Argo high. “They both worked really hard to get to where they are.” said Frank. “Reyna and I don’t want much to do with humans. We’d rather stay and help Chiron with Olympus Garden and other business outside of the cafe.”

“What other things does Chiron have you do?” Percy asks. Frank shakes his head. “I don’t think I have the authority to tell you. It’s private matters.” Percy nods in understanding.  
“How old are you and Reyna?”  
“I recently turned 20. Reyna is 21.”  
“How did you come to meet Chiron?”  
Franks smiles. “That might be a story for another day.”

*****

“You’re what?!” Percy exclaimed. Chiron pays no mind to Percy’s outburst as he sorts out his paperwork. “I’m moving your shift to Tuesday morning with Reyna. It’s about time you two start working together.” “I don’t know if you forgot,” Percy stressed. “That Reyna fucking hates me. She tried to kill me don’t you remember?! Because I certainly do!”

“Yes I remember Percy,” said Chiron nonchalantly. “It’s why I’m adjusting both your schedules.” Percy looks from the corner of his eye at the hole in the wall next to the doorframe of Chiron’s office. “So I take Reyna wasn’t too happy about this adjustment either,” Percy deadpanned. “She’ll come around to it,” Chiron reasures. “Reyna may think...ill of you, but I promise she’ll act profesional towards you during work hours.” “Does that means it’s fair game during after hours?” Chiron’s lips quirks up into an amused smile. “That sharp tongue will land you in trouble one day.” “So I have been told.”

Monday goes by and Tuesday morning was here before Percy knew it. He hasn’t opened up the cafe before so everything is a bit new to him. He enters Olympus Garden and Chiron and Reyna were there waiting. “Good morning Percy,” Chiron greeted while Reyna stared with an unreadable expression. “Since this is your first time opening the cafe, we’ll show you the ropes on how to do so.”

Chiron instructs Percy to set up the coffee machines first while Reyna went to the back to get the display case set up. “Make sure there are napkins in the dispensers,” Chiron ordered, and Percy went to the break room to find the extra napkins. The door creaks open and from the corner of his eye he sees Reyna enter. “I hope you won’t get in the way of doing my job,” Reyna said with a steel edge. “Oh I wouldn’t dream of it,” said Percy sarcastically.

He could hear Reyna approach him and the next thing he knew, he felt her grab the collar of his uniform. “You were lucky Frank gave up his shift at the cafe for you,” she said coldly. Her dark eyes shifted into their Kakugan form and glared fiercely into his green ones. “It wasn’t for him, your pathetic body would be used to feed the starving ghoul children in Harlem. It would have been better if Nico didn't get involved with you at all. Then neither of you would be in the current situation you’re both in right now.”

She jerks Percy forward until both their noses were touching. “You will do everything I say. No bitching or moaning from you. You will perform each task to my and Chiron’s expectations and it better be done to our satisfaction. Is that understood?” Percy was compelled to spit a mocking retort. He was afraid of Reyna in the beginning, but now he just pissed off. They way she belittles him reminds him of the people in his past who treated him the same way. As if he’s incompetent, a trouble maker, someone who isn’t trustworthy because he will always fail at everything. Even if Reyna is protective of Nico and was trying to look out for him in her best interests, Percy refuses to be talked down to like this.

But despite that, Percy decided to swallow his pride and answered through gritted teeth. “I understand very, very clearly Ms. Ramirez.” There was a slight twitch of annoyance in Reyna’s eye and Percy felt a swell of gratification from that subtle reaction. Reyna released him from her tight grip and walks swiftly out of the break room.

*****

Olympus Garden was bustling with customers even this early in the morning. Men in suits come in for a quick toasted pita bread before they head to work, college students request for the most caffeinated coffee to stay awake for their morning classes. Percy and Reyna don’t speak to each other unless it’s to ask to get more supplies from the back room or to take care of the next customer while the other was busy. Chiron was watching them carefully, and so far he hasn’t made a comment on anything.

At around 10:30 am the cafe calmed down some and Percy was able to catch a break. He was just about the head to the break room when the bell above the door jangled and another customer entered and took a seat at one of the tables. He was about to approach the customer to take his order but Reyna grabbed him tightly by the arm. “Don’t,” she whispered, not angry but like a cautious warning, and she walked past Percy to take the man’s order.

Percy watches as the man looks up and stands with a wide smile on his face as Reyna approached him. “Reyna, ”He says as he stands up with his arms open in greeting as if he’s expecting a hug. Reyna stands stiffly in front of him but he continues to smile nonetheless.

Percy watches the two of them from the counter. Does Reyna know this guy? Is he a ghoul? Nico once told him that ghouls come to this cafe quite often, but of course Percy can’t tell who’s human and who isn’t so he tries not to worry about it too much.

He watches as Reyna speaks curtly with the man and he continues to smile that jarring smile. He sits down and requests for a coffee and Reyna turns on her heel and walks towards the counter. “Why haven’t you left for your break?” Reyna asked sharply and Percy rolls his eyes and heads for the break room. For some reason he could feel the man’s eyes follow him.

The end of Reyna and Percy’s shift was up by 1:15 pm and Chiron tells them they can start heading home and Hazel and Nico are on their way. Percy and Reyna leave the cafe without speaking to one another and they head off in separate directions.

Percy texts his mom to let her know he’s on his way home and suddenly someone ran into his shoulder, making him drop his phone. “Oh shit, I'm so sorry,” cried out the person who bumped his shoulder. “It’s ok,” said Percy and made a move to pick up his phone. “No. Allow me,” said the guy and he picks up Percy’s phone. “It doesn’t look like the screen is cracked, that’s good.” Percy looks up and realizes it’s that guy Reyna was talking to earlier this morning. He hands him his phone and Percy takes it with a whispered thanks. “No problem. Hey weren’t you that employee from the cafe I was at earlier?”

“Uh, yeah.” said Percy. The guy’s mouth stretches into that garish smile and his dark green eyes glinted mischievously. “Well it’s nice to officially meet you. My name is Bryce Lawrence. And you are?” Without even thinking Percy blurts out “Peter Johnson,” a name his old boss Dionysus would call him on purpose when he can’t be bothered to call him by his real name. For some odd reason Percy felt that Bryce is someone he should be wary of.

“Peter,” said Bryce. The way he spoke sounded like he was testing the weight of the name of his tongue. “Well I just want to say sorry for making you drop your phone. See ya.” Bryce walks off and disappears into the crowd. Percy lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and continues on home with Bryce’s chilling smile burned into his memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakugan- the red and black eyes of a ghoul  
> Dove - The nickname ghouls call Ghoul Investigators


	3. Chapter 3

Percy and Annabeth take a walk around Central Park to pass the time and because Annabeth insisted that Percy should go outside at least once a week. He explained that he does go outside but she made a retort that going to work, coming back home, or going to Nico and Hazel’s apartment doesn't count.

They follow the path that goes to the Alice in Wonderland statue talking about their mid summer plans. “Since I finally decided to go to NYU after all for my architecture degree, I’ll be attending student orientation in a couple of days. Also I’ve been applying to their scholarships to pay for my tuition and dorm expenses.” “You’re getting pretty ahead,” Percy commented.

“Of course, this is my dream job I’ll be working towards!” Annabeth exclaimed excitedly. “But enough about me, what are your plans so far?” “Piper really wants to have a double date with me, Nico, and Jason before she leaves for Quebec in three days. We took a day off for tomorrow so there’s that to look forward to..” Annabeth raises an eyebrow. “Is that it?” Percy chuckles. “Of course not. I’ll be taking Nico to Montauk later this July. I think I have enough money to rent a cabin for a night.”

“Ooooh. Sounds romantic.,” Annabeth says as Percy blushes at the comment. They continue walking in a comfortable silence until Annabeth brings up Percy’s meeting with Investigator Carter Kane. “Hey, so how did the meeting with that investigator go last week? You haven’t talked to me about it yet.” “Oh, right,” said Percy. “It went pretty good. There wasn’t much to go over. Investigator Kane was giving me a review of what they’ve found and they have yet to find Kellie.” He shrugs. “That was pretty much it.”

Annabeth nods thoughtfully. She stops in the middle of the path and Percy paused his trek. “What’s up wise girl?” Annabeth brows furrow as her gaze focuses on the ground. “It’s just...there's been something that been nagging me for the past few weeks and I...I’m no sure how to wrap my mind around.” “About what?”

She looks up at Percy. “About how Nico knew that Kellie was a ghoul.” Annabeth takes Percy’s hand and clasps it between her own. She gives it a gentle squeeze, a sign of reassurance. “Has Nico told you anything? Anything at all about how he knew about her since the incident?” Percy doesn’t want to lie to his best friend. He trusts Annabeth more than anyone. He knows her well enough that she won’t drop this subject anytime soon, even if he managed to weave his way out of a direct answer.

“No,” Percy says, the lie weighed heavy on his chest. “I don’t try to ask him about it. I’m guessing he’s afraid he’ll get in trouble that he didn’t report it soon enough.” “But why hasn’t he done so in the first place?!” Annabeth demanded frustratedly. “If he was so concerned for your safety, he should have reported Kellie to the CCG! They could have taken care of her!”

“Annabeth, please I-”  
“Percy. This is very important-”  
“I don’t want to talk about this anymore-”  
“I understand if you’re upset that I’m talking badly about Nico but what he said about Kellie makes him very suspicious-”

Without even thinking Percy grabs Annabeth’s arms in a death grip and she shuts up immediately. “Please…” Percy begs. “Just stop.” Annabeth stood there shocked, her mouth opens to say something but nothing comes out. Realizing what he was doing Percy releases her from his grip. “I--” Percy begins but Annabeth takes Percy by the hand and walks them off the path into the green. Once they were a good distance away Annabeth finally speaks.

“I want to ask you this,” she begins. “Does Nico make you happy?” Percy stared at Annabeth for a few moments in confusion.  
“I--yes. He does.”  
“And he treats you well?”  
“Annabeth why are you-?”  
“Does he treat you well?” She repeated.

Percy nods. “Yes. And I treat him the same way. I love him.” “Then, it doesn’t matter to you that he’s a ghoul? Does it?” Those words brought the world to a stopped. Percy felt his heart lodge itself into his throat, he felt like he couldn’t breathe. “So it’s true?” asked Annabeth. This is it. It’s over. Nico is going to be hunted down like a dog and torn to pieces and Percy will be taken away and locked up forever or even put to death.

“How did you-” Percy managed to choke out. “It was the most logical explanation I can come up with.” She cups Percy’s jaw with her hand, a gentle gesture he didn’t expect. Annabeth didn’t look disgusted, or angry, or even disappointed. Her eyes stared into his with what looked like resolve. “I know my mother must be cursing me from her grave for saying this, and I’m going against everything I’ve been taught to believe. But as long as you’re happy with Nico, his secret is safe with me.”

It was like the dam finally broke. Annabeth stumbled when Percy practically collapsed on her. His shoulders shook with unshed tears as he held onto to her tightly. “Thank you,” he whispered. “Of course. You’re my best friend.”

*****

“Just to be sure, you really want to do this?” Percy asked for the upteenth time. Nico sighed and rolls his eyes. “Yes Percy, I am positive. I’ve done this many times before and I want you to be able to spend time with your friends.” Nico gives Percy’s hand a reassuring squeeze, but he can’t shake the guilt off himself.

They’re meeting Piper and Jason at a diner in Soho but there’s a bit of a problem. Ghouls can’t eat human food. It tastes disgusting to them and they can get really sick if they don’t throw it back up. Nico told Percy that there’s a trick that ghouls do when they perform as human. They take a little bite of human food and swallowing it whole so they won’t taste it too much. Then they fake chew to look like they’re actually eating. Despite Nico’s assurances, Percy is still worried about Nico’s wellbeing

At first he wanted to drop the idea of a double date with Piper and just have her, her boyfriend and himself hangout. But of course Piper doesn’t want to take no for an answer, and she doesn’t want to third wheel Percy. So he reluctantly agreed and told Nico about it and he said yes. They arrive at the packed diner and they spot Piper and Jason in a booth near the front.

“Hello, I’m so glad you two could make it!” Piper exclaimed happily as she hugged Percy. “Yeah I wish we could have seen each other more last month,” said Percy. “Well we could have, but you decided to go rogue and work with Olympus Garden,” Piper teased. Percy chuckles and goes over to greet Jason. “Nice to see you again,” said Jason and gave Percy a hug and Nico a firm handshake.

They sit down at the booth and gave their orders to the waitress. “I’ll have the chicken and steak plate,” said Percy and Nico ordered the same thing. Piper ordered a salad and Jason ordered the sirloin plate.

“You and Annabeth are going to NYU together yeah?” Piper asked. “Yeah, it’s pretty cool we’re going to the same university. Grover is taking a gap year and is helping his girlfriend Juniper with her mom’s flower shop.” “Aw, that’s so sweet.” Piper moves her attention to Nico. “Have you considered any colleges yet Nico? You’re senior year is going to fly by you quickly.”

“I have some ideas,” said Nico. “I might go to a community college instead and then transfer to a university. It’ll give me more time to think about what I really want to do.” Jason nods his head. “That’s pretty smart.” Nico sends Jason a subtle glare. “So, how’s the CCG Academy going?” he asks. “Oh, next week there will be an assessment for the graduates from the Junior Academy,” said Jason. “Since I’m the top in my class I’m sure I’ll be getting in.” Percy notices the tension in Nico’s jaw. “I see. What do they test you on?” “Oh just the basics like agility, speed, strength, eye coordination, those sort of things. It’s very essential when fighting ghouls since they’re abilities are far advanced than the average human.”

“Seems reasonable,” said Nico, his tone kept neutral. Percy can see from under the table Nico’s hand clamped down tightly on his kneecap like he restraining himself from lunging toward the blonde man. Percy knew Nico didn’t like Jason when he found out he’s an investigator in training. He can’t blame him. It was another reason why he considered calling off the double date. But Nico really wanted to do this for Percy and insisted that he’ll be fine.

Wanting to change the subject, Percy decided to ask Piper about her plans in Quebec. “Ok, so my dad and I planned everything out of this week long trip. First we’re going to visit old Quebec and see the historic districts which are so beautiful. Then we’re going hiking up the mountains-” While Piper continued on about her plans for Quebec, the waitress arrived with their food.

“So what is like working at Olympus Garden? Is it different than Sweet Love?” Jason asked. “Yeah it is different in some way,” said Percy as he took a quick glance at Nico taking a small bite of mashed potatoes to watch for any signs of discomfort. “The coffee I have to brew is obvious different. The cafe doesn’t serve frappes and we use coffee cups instead of plastic or paper cups unless someone wants to take the coffee to go.”

“Uniform is obviously different,” he continued. “I have to wear a white button up shirt, a black vest and dress pants with work shoes.” “And he gets to oogle his boyfriend,” Piper said slyly with a smirk. Percy almost chokes on his soda and Nico looks away to hide his flushed face. “You two are such cute nerds,” teased Piper and Jason hides his mouth to keep himself from chuckling. “How the hell do you manage to embarrass me and still manage to have a charming personality?” Percy questioned. “It’s a secret,” said Piper, putting a finger to her lips.

They continue with their meal and Jason asks for the check. “Babe, you don’t have to pay for all three of us,” Piper said. “I can handle the bill Pipes don’t worry.” “At least let me pay half.” Jason hums an ok and kisses Piper on the cheek. “Are you sure about the bill because I can pay for my meal,” said Percy. “It’s alright, I was the one who suggested the date so it’s only fair I foot some of the bill.” Piper reassured.

Nico excuses himself to go to the bathroom and Percy follows with the same excuse. Just as he entered the men’s room he could hear Nico retching in one of the stalls. He opens the last one towards the back and finds him kneeling in front of the toilet. “Don’t come in, I’m disgusting,” Nico coughed. Percy steps towards him and kneels down to rub his back. “You should look away,” Nico warned and he sticks two fingers into his mouth.

Percy shuts his eyes for a moment as Nico heaves into the toilet. He continues to rub Nico’s back as he suppresses the urge to gag himself . “You feel ok?” “I’m ok now,” said Nico as he reached to flush the toilet. “Told you I can handle it.” Percy wanted to protest but thought better of it. Instead he held onto to Nico and kissed him on the cheek.They stay sitting on the floor for a few short seconds and Nico makes the move to get up.  
“I’m going to rise my mouth out, wait for me?”  
“Of course I will.”

*****

After work on Saturday Percy couldn’t help but feel like he was being followed. He would turn his head every once in awhile and saw nothing out of the ordinary. But as he kept walking home he couldn't shake the feeling. It was getting close to dark and it didn’t help settle Percy’s suspicions.

Every movement a stranger makes set Percy on edge. He was jumped a few times by bullies when he was younger and that fight or flight instinct has been ingrained into muscle memory for future precautions. Once he made it past Central Park he took one last look behind himself and again saw nothing. He ran the rest of the way home.

*****

Monday was surprisingly a slow day. There wasn’t much to do except wait for more customers to show up and to wash the remaining dishes. Both Nico and Percy were standing at the counter playing the game where a person compliments their opponent and continue to do so until one or the other blushes the deepest red. The one who blushes the most red loses.

“Sometimes I find myself getting lost in your eyes,” said Percy. “It’s like I’m falling for you all over again.” “This game is so dumb,” said Nico as he frowned deeply to try and not smile at Percy’s compliment. “It’s your turn,” said Percy with best straight face he could muster. Nico mulls over his thoughts for a moment and had to suppress a chuckle when he came up with one. “What?” Percy asked.“Give me a moment.” “It better be good.”

Nico leans in close and whispers, “I vividly remember the first time we made love. I would get shivers down my spine when I think about the way your fingers touched my skin, the sounds you make when I bite your lip, and the way you hold me so gently.” To Percy’s dismay he felt the hottest flush rise up from his neck to the top of his head. He couldn’t help but look away in sheer embarrassment.

“You cheated.”  
“How did I cheat?”  
“You can’t use sexy talk,”  
“That wasn’t sexy talk, I was actually complimenting you.”  
“You still cheated.”

Nico chuckles but it ended abruptly when the bell rang above the front door. Percy looks in Nico’s direction and felt his heart skip a beat. It was Bryce who entered the cafe. He sits at a table and wait to be served. Nico gives Percy a quick glance and tells him he’ll take care of him.

Percy watches from the counter as Nico approaches Bryce with a notepad and Bryce gives him that wide unsettling smile. Does he know Nico too? He couldn’t make out what they were saying to each other but it seemed curt from Nico’s side. Bryce made his order and Nico returns to the counter. “Reyna made sure I didn’t take that guy’s order too either,” Percy whispered. “Do you and Reyna know him? Who is he exactly?”

“His name is Bryce,” said Nico as he prepared the coffee machine. “I don’t know him personally, but Reyna definitely does. He’s nothing but trouble, worst than Kellie from what I’ve heard.” Percy suppresses the urge to look behind him. So he is a ghoul after all. Nico finishes the coffee and brings it over to Bryce. “I don’t think you need worry about him,” said Nico when he came back. “But it’s best if you keep your distance.”

A few more customers slowly started to come in and Percy and Nico was able to keep busy while Chiron came in the manage making the orders. For an hour Percy could feel Bryce’s eyes follow his every move. He felt compelled to tell Nico about this, but something in the back of his mind told him otherwise. _‘Don’t cry to him for help. You can manage this. It’s nothing to worry about.’_ Another 20 minutes went by and Bryce finally decided to take his leave. Percy could feel his muscles relax when he disappeared down the street.

Closing time finally came around. Once everything was put away and cleaned up Chiron let Nico and Percy go home. “You want to stay over my place tonight?” Nico asked. “I wish, but I’m sure mom is thinking you’re stealing me away from her these past few weeks.” He tilts Nico’s chin up and presses a soft kiss on his lips. “I love you.” Nico smiles as he kisses Percy back. “I love you more.”

After exchanging a few more pecks they head off in separate directions. As Percy was walking down the crowded street, he took out his phone to let Sally know he’s on his way home. Without warning someone put their arm around his shoulder and a deep voice said into his ear, “Hey Peter.”


	4. Chapter 4

Percy went rigid when he heard the voice in his ear. In the peripheral of his right eye he can see it was Bryce Lawrence. “I didn’t expect to run into you again. It’s crazy don’t you think?” He says, smiling malevolently. His hand squeezes Percy left shoulder and he hisses from the faint pain of his stitches being pressed on. “Say, how about you put your phone away and we take a walk somewhere?” “I’d rather not,” said Percy and made a move to walk away. Bryce forcefully grabs him by the chin and turns his head so he is facing him.

“It was not a suggestion,” he said slyly. His irises flashed red and Percy knew it was a warning. “Fine,” he answered and put his phone away. Bryce’s smile grew wider and he walked down the street with Percy still caught under his arm. “I was expecting you to jump but you managed to keep your cool,” Bryce commented. “Where are we going?” “Oh, it’s a surprise.” Percy could see Bryce lick his lips and he fought a freezing shiver run down his spine. He cannot show any weakness.

They kept walking until the arrive at a nearby subway station and they descend down the stairs to the platform. Bryce pays for his and Percy’s ticket and they wait for the subway to arrive. “You’re going to have the time of your life Peter,” said Bryce as he inched closer to the side of Percy’s neck. “My mates and I are so excited for the new batch we collected. And you’re the final one.”

Percy cringes when he inhales deeply against his throat. “Such a savory smell,” he whispers. “Although…” He takes another whiff of Percy’s neck. “You have a hint of another ghoul’s scent. It’s familiar.” He smiles again, “I wonder why.” _‘Is he talking about Nico?’_ Percy wonders. Nico is the only ghoul he’s around the most other than Chiron, Hazel, and Reyna. Bryce doesn’t know that Percy knows Olympus Garden is run by ghouls.

The subway train arrives and Percy and Bryce pile in with the other passengers. They take a seat and the train starts to move. “You know, sometimes I feel bad for you humans,” Says Bryce in a low whisper only Percy can hear. “You’re so frail and weak. You’re senses are less superior than ours, you’re strength is lackluster. So why do humans think they should be the ones on top of the world?” He leans in closer. “Prey can never stand up to its predator. It’s the way of life.”

They ride the subway train for almost 15 minutes and Percy has kept to himself the entire time. People came and went and the car was almost empty by the 7th stop. Bryce has been constantly touching him by pinching his arms, his thighs, his waist. He palmed his stomach and Percy finally had enough and took a swing at him. Bryce caught his fist without even looking and squeezed to the point Percy felt that he might break the bones in his hand. He cries out and Bryce chuckles meancenly.

“You’re really cute you know that?” he said. “You remind me of my last meal. A young girl about your age I found outside the Met Museum. She had long dark hair, light skin, and pale blue eyes. She wore a green tank top and matching shorts. She tried to fight me when I hunted her down during my game. I ate her thighs first when I caught her and she screamed and tried to kick my head. I get chills just thinking of the tender flesh and muscle ripping and tearing with just a single bite.” He releases Percy’s aching fist and he cradles it close to his chest.

He could feel his dwelling fear become overpowered by a seething rage. He’s powerless against this ghoul and that’s what angers him the most. It’s like that incident with Kellie again, but this time there’s no one coming to help him. Once again he is someone’s prey.

Percy jumps when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. “Who is it?” asked Bryce. Percy slowly fishes out his phone and see his mom is trying to call him. “Aw isn’t that sweet,” Bryce cooed. “Here, let me.” He takes Percy’s phone and he pockets it in his jacket. “I’ll keep it safe for you,” he said with false reassurance.

The subway stops and Bryce finally stands up and leads Percy out of the train car. They step up to the surface and Bryce takes Percy down the street and pulls out a small bottle of what looks like water. “Drink this.” He opens up the cap and presses the lip of the bottle to Percy’s mouth. Percy immediately backs away but Bryce grabs him by the back of his head and holds him there while pressing the bottle to Percy’s face. “C’mon, don’t make this difficult Peter,” Bryce said calmly and forcefully gets Percy to swallow half of the contents.

Bryce puts the bottle away and waves for a taxi. The yellow cab stops and they enter. “Haven Parking,” said Bryce and the cab driver nods at the request and starts driving. The world suddenly started to tilt and it made Percy’s head spin. He hears a ringing sound and tries to remember how Bryce got his phone when he took it out. “How the fuck?” Bryce said out loud and decided to answer.

“Hello?”  
“...Heh, would like to take a guess?”  
“...Percy...”

Bryce takes a look at Percy with a sideways glance. He grins viciously. “Sorry, I don’t know anyone named Percy. Maybe you got the wrong number di Angelo.” Bryce hang ups and the cab stops at its destination. The last thing Percy remembers was Bryce taking him out of the car before everything fell into a dizzying darkness.

*****

_**Earlier...** _

Nico was in his room listening to one of rock bands on his phone. He was dressed comfortably in his dark red night shirt and gray sweatpants. He wasn’t ready to go to bed yet, so he thought some music would help him unwind to go to sleep. There was a knock at his bedroom door and Hazel’s voice sounds through the wood. “Nico do you have any laundry needing to be washed?”

“Yeah I’ll get it out,” said Nico and got up from bed. He sifts through the clothes piled up in a corner next to his dresser and sorts them by color. Most of his shirts are black or dark gray with the occasional dark colors like red or green. His jeans are also black with a few being actually blue colored jeans. He puts his work clothes in a separate pile from the rest of his laundry and reaches for a shirt he realized wasn’t his.

It was Percy’s shirt, a navy blue shirt with a cute green sea turtle print on it. Nico smiles and brings the article of clothing to his nose. Oh, it was heavenly. The sweet smell that lingered brought a smile to Nico face. He wants to keep this for a bit longer. He gets up to store the shirt away when his phone pings. Someone is messaging him. Nico walks over to his bed and picks up his phone. It was a message from an unknown number but when he opened it up he saw it was from Sally Jackson, Percy’s mom.

_Unknown Number: Nico this is Percy’s mom. Percy hasn’t texted me in a while and he should be home by now from work. I tried to call him but he didn’t answer his phone. Is he with you?_

Nico felt an unsettling feeling of dread weigh heavy in his stomach. Percy didn’t make it home? What could have happened to him? He was about to text back a reply but stops immediately. He should call Percy first and asses the situation. He dials Percy’s number and waits for an answer. The phone picks up with a “hello?” and it wasn’t Percy’s voice. “Who is this?!” Nico demanded. “Heh, would you like to take a guess?”

Bryce Lawrence. How did Bryce Lawrence get ahold of Percy’s phone? That dread was soon turned into boiling anger. “Where is Percy?! What did you do to him?!” “Percy…” Bryce trails off for a moment and then answers smugly, “Sorry, I don’t know anyone named Percy. Maybe you got the wrong number di Angelo.”

The phone hangs up and Nico was left standing there seething. He bursts out of his room in a storming rage and finds Hazel in the living room. “What happened?” she said worriedly. She stands up and walks over to Nico with a concerned expression.  
“Bryce, fucking Bryce! He… He…”  
“He what?”

Nico shakes his head and races back to his room. “Percy is in trouble. Call Frank and Reyna, we need back up!” He grabs his phone and types in a reply to Sally:

_Nico: Percy is with me. He left his phone at the cafe and he’ll get it back tomorrow morning. He’s sorry for making you worry._

He prays he doesn’t make himself into a liar.

*****

The first thing Percy remembers when he wakes up was Bryce Lawrence dragging him out of the taxi. He groggily opens his eyes and felt of rise of panic when he realized his hands and feet were tied up and he has a gag stuck in his mouth. He was lying on a cold metal bed and he could hear an engine roaring and movement underneath him. In the darkness he could see he wasn’t alone.

There were two other people with him, a boy and girl from what little light emitted through the lid encasing the truck bed. He could hear their muffled cries and their struggle against their bonds as the writhed and trashed around at a futile attempt to free themselves. Did Bryce kidnap these kids too? Where was he taking them? From what Percy can tell from the noise outside, they must be a few miles out of New York City. There’s no sounds of honking horns or loud chatter from pedestrians. It was silent. The only noises came from the road the truck was traveling.

A few minutes have passed and the road suddenly gave way and it sounded like there was crushing grass and leaves under the tires. They must be taking them into a forest or park of some sort but for what? Percy thinks back to when Bryce had mentioned something about a game and how excited he and his friends are for this new batch they collected.

The minutes ticked by one by one in an agonizing pace and it felt like forever when the truck finally stopped. The doors opened and slammed shut and multiple footsteps came around to the back of the truck. The boy and girl on either side of Percy began to scream into their gags and trashed around more harshly against him. The truck bed opened and they were greeted by two masked ghouls, a man and woman. They both wore the pig mask from the horror movie Saw and were dressed in leather jackets and jeans. The male ghoul pulls out the boy first and drags him to the ground. The female ghoul grabs both Percy and the girl and tosses them next to the boy.

Percy sits up and sees there were two more girls and one other boy all gagged and tied up like him. They all seem to be roughly his age or a year or two older. Two more male ghouls with the same pig mask come around to meet with the other two ghouls who just dragged Percy out. The final ghoul comes out from the second truck wearing a Billy the puppet mask and Percy knew it was Bryce Lawrence.

“Welcome!” Bryce greeted with his arms stretched wide. “To our hunt! You were all chosen specifically for this day that we have planned for a few weeks. This is our Hunting Game and we’re going to have the time of our lives.” He puts his hands behind his back and scanned his prized cattle. “Now just to make it clear. We are not barbarians. We will give you all a fighting chance to survive. We are here in the middle of the Rockleigh Woods Sanctuary in New Jersey. You are free to run anywhere you like.”

“We will be fair and give you all a 15 minute head start. If you’re found, well,” He chuckles darkly. “I’m sure you can imagine what comes next.” He motions for the pig mask ghouls to untie Percy and the others. They all stand on shaky feet and Percy stares directly at Bryce’s masked face with a hard edge in his eyes. “Alright then! Your time starts…” Bryce pauses for dramatic effect while holding a watch in his hands. “Now!”

****

_**Earlier...** _

Nico runs and jumps across the buildings of New York in a frenzy. He dressed himself in a dark trench coat and has his hair tied up keep the wind from blowing strands into his face. He got Reyna, Hazel, and Frank to meet up at the edge of Harlem while he goes out to seek for a certain ghoul who lives in the West Bronx.

Reyna knew him personally and told Nico that this ghoul knows more about Bryce’s activities than she does. She said the reason why she doesn’t know much about Bryce’s Hunting Game is because she’d rather not get involved with a man who is known by the Doves as Jigsaw because of his mask and his malicious torture of both humans and ghouls with his games.

Nico arrives at a two story house and climbs up the steps and knocks on the door. A skinny pale blonde boy with washed out blue eyes around Reyna’s age answers the door. He smiles with amusement. “Nico di Angelo,” said Octavian Augur. “What a pleasant surprise.” Nico has only met Octavian twice a couple years ago and he hated him with every fiber of his being. He’s manipulative, arrogant, and outright condescending to the point Nico wants to tear the guy’s head off.

But he needs this information in order to find Percy so he must keep his temper in check. “When’s the last time you talked to Bryce Lawrence?” he asked, getting straight to the point. Octavian’s face scrunches up in disgust and he sighs dramatically. “A few weeks ago I guess. He asked me to join his Hunting Game for this month and help find suitable prey, but I told that asshole to go fuck himself. Why?” “Did he tell you where he’s going to be hosting his game?”

Octavian leans against the doorframe with his arms crossed, a sly smile crept up his lips. “Why with the sudden interest?” Nico felt his eye twitch in annoyance. “You know Bryce better than anyone. He’s part of your gang isn’t he?” Octavian rolls his eyes. “Not since about half a year ago when he brutally killed my second in command because he felt bored. I’ve put up with a lot of shit from that guy and what do I get in return?” “A pass from not subjecting you to his torture games because you probably amuse him?”

Octavian sneers at Nico. “Tell me your intentions and maybe you’ll convince me to spill whatever the fuck it is you want to hear.” Nico gives himself the satisfaction that he managed to get under Octavian’s skin this time. “Bryce thought it would be a great idea to kidnap my boyfriend for his game and I want to find him before it’s too late.” Octavian raises an eyebrow. “Bryce only takes humans for his Hunting Game. Are you saying…?” His eyes widen with sick delight. “You’re actually dating a human? Oh my God! How low are you willing to sink di Angelo?” He laughs sardonically. “The sex must be amazing if your willing to keep him. Unless you’re waiting to feast on him when he’s most vulnerable. It’s more satisfying that way.”

Nico grinds his teeth to keep himself from saying or doing something that will further amuse Octavian and thus wasting time. “I don’t have time for this Octavian,” he said with as much force as he could muster to emphasize how series he’s being. “Fine, fine. Bryce likes to host his game outside of New York City. He’ll always go somewhere like a State Park or even a National Park if he wanted to in order to keep the Doves running around in circles trying to predict where he’ll strike next. He told me he’s planning on having it at the Rockleigh Woods Sanctuary in New Jersey this month.”

He stares pointedly at Nico. “Will that be all?” Nico knew Octavian wants something in return for this information so he allows him to make the bargain. “I want four pounds of meat from Chiron,” said Octavian. “And…” He leans in close. “Tell Reyna I’m still waiting for that rematch. She’ll know where to find me when she makes her decision by the beginning of August. If not, I’ll go to her and demand it from her.”

Nico nods his head. “Fine. But don’t be surprised when she says ‘no’ for the umpteenth time.” He turns on his heel to walk away but stops halfway down the porch steps. “I forgot to mention. Would you miss Bryce if he was killed?” Octavian makes a pff-ing sound. “I don’t care what happens to him. Do whatever the fuck you want.” Nico smiles, something he can agree on with him. “Good.”


	5. Chapter 5

The moment Bryce Lawrence made the official commencement of the game, everyone scattered into different directions. Percy sped past the trees and underbrush with no sense of where to go or how to get out of the forest. The only thing on his mind was to get as far away as possible.

In the distance he could see a couple of the other kids running ahead and he calls out to them. “Hey! We should stick together!” They turn their heads towards him for a quick second and dart off to the right, completely ignoring him. Percy growls in frustration and continues to run aimlessly.

He assumed at first that it might be best if he and the other kids were to try and work together to get out of here, but now realizes it may not be the best idea. Even though there was almost an equal amount of numbers between humans and ghouls in this game, they’re are vastly outnumbered by the ghouls’ strength, speed, and their senses. The ghouls would obviously dominate this game because it was meant for them. This was their version of “fun.”

Ghouls are also almost impenetrable by traditional means. If Percy were to attempt stabbing one of them with a knife if he had one, the blade would bounce off their skin. It’s why Ghoul Investigators use *quinques as weapons. From what Percy understands from the news, the CCG make their weapons from dead ghouls’ *kakuho, the organ that stores their kagune. It’s the only thing that can effectively wound and kill a ghoul. Percy has no such weapons at his disposal. The odds are stacked against him and the only thing he can do is run.

The muscles in his legs flare from pain and his chest burns from the lack of oxygen. His body screams from him to stop and take a break but the adrenaline urges him to keep running from the potential danger. In a split second he noticed he ran past the guy who was trapped with him in the truck, crouching behind a tree. Percy comes to an immediate halt and runs back to the boy.

“Hey!” The boy jumps from Percy’s voice and he looks up with terror in his eyes. He must be around Percy’s age with short strawberry blonde hair and a skinny tan body. He wore a gray hoodie and tattered jeans with black Nikes. “Who are you?” He asked, his voice shaking. “I’m Percy Jackson,” Percy said with a steady voice, “Can you tell me your name?” “L-Lee. It’s Lee Fletcher.” Percy kneels down and puts a reassuring hand on Lee’s shoulder. He tries for a smile. “It’ll be ok Lee. We can get out of here and hopefully get in contact with the authorities. Can you stand up?”

Lee looks down as if he remembered that he still has working legs and makes a move to stand up. “Do you have a plan?” “Honestly, no. But what I do know is that if we keep moving we’ll stay alive. C’mon.” Percy takes off with Lee following him at his heels. Every noise the forest made put Percy on high alert. Any of the ghouls, including Bryce, could be tracking and following them at every moment. As a way to keep the tension low Percy began asking Lee some questions to distract him.

“Are you from New York City?”  
“Yeah. I live in the Upper West Side.”  
“Oh really? I live at the opposite end.”  
“That’s cool. What’s with the formal looking outfit?”  
“It’s my work uniform. I work at a cafe and I was taken after I clocked out earlier.”  
“Oh. I was on my way to meet some friends when I was taken.”

They stop near a rock formation and decided to take a breather between the rock and a large pine tree. “Why do things like ghouls exist?” Lee asked. Percy wasn’t sure how to answer. “Why do you think?” He asks instead. “I don’t know. Maybe...maybe it’s a way for the universe to punish us? Like, we were so used to being on top of the food chain that mother nature decided humanity should be knocked down a peg.”

Lee curls his legs closer to his chest. “I used to think that ghoul attacks only happen to other people, you know? Like, once you thought there’s no way you would get a broken arm until it happens to you. It’s like that with me.” Lee’s eyes lower to the grassy floor in somber. “It makes me wonder how much longer this unspoken war will go on. It may get to the point where both ghouls and humans go extinct at the worst case scenario.” “And what would be the best case?” Lee sighs. “The best case? The ghouls would win and subgate us into living like livestock.”

Percy couldn’t help but feel defensive, not for ghouls entirely, but for the ghouls he came to know and for the ghoul he came to love. Of course he kept that fact to himself, but he risked asking an open ended question. “Is it possible for humans and ghouls to coexist peacefully?” Lee laughs incredulously. “I highly doubt it. It’s like the idea of a flock of sheep trying to live in the same environment as a pack of wolves or vice versa. If a sheep tries to live in a wolf’s territory, it will most certainly get eaten. If a wolf tries to live in a sheep’s grazing field, the shepard would shoot it dead. No one wins.”

“It seems so,” said Percy dejectedly. In a broader sense, thinking of such a possibility like ghouls and humans getting along is as likely as obtaining world peace. Both groups have lost loved ones to each other, how could you easily forgive? Percy thinks back to when Annabeth promised Nico’s true identity is safe with her. After losing her mother, a well respected investigator, to a ghoul, she’s in the right to think bitterly towards all of ghoul kind. But she was willing to put personal grudges aside for Percy’s happiness.

She could have easily reported Nico and justified herself by saying it was to protect Percy. But she didn’t. Annabeth was willing to risk keeping a secret that could land her into serious trouble, all for Percy’s sake. He couldn’t be more grateful, more blessed, to have someone like Annabeth. Maybe there is some sliver of hope for both humanity and ghoul kind.

“Do you have any family?” Lee asked. “Yeah. My mom,” said Percy. “I bet she’s so worried about me. I can’t believe I’m putting her through this all over again.” “Again?” Percy looks up. “Oh. I was attacked by a ghoul earlier this summer. I managed to survive though.” Lee’s eyes widen in disbelief. “You can’t be serious.” he said perplexed. “No wonder you’ve managed to keep your cool all this time. You’ve been through something like this before huh?”

“It’s nothing to be praised for,” said Percy, shrugging. Lee manages a smile. “I saw the way you looked at the Billy mask guy. You didn’t look afraid of him, almost like you were determined to beat him at his game. I wish I was like that.” Percy stands up and offer Lee a hand. “Well, there’s nothing like the present. We should keep moving.” Lee takes Percy’s hand and stands upright alongside him.

A rustling sound made both boys jump. The sound was getting closer, the sound of running feet. Percy pushes Lee forward and they both run in the opposite direction from the sound. “Should we try to find the others?” Lee panted. “I don’t know,” said Percy, “I think we-”

In a blink of an eye, Lee’s head was ripped away by a dark purple and crimson appendage shaped like a scorpion tail. Percy watched as Lee’s headless body crumpled to the ground, a gush of blood pooled from the neck and soaked in the dirt. “Hahahaha. Well, well, well.” Percy slowly turned towards the source of the voice. Bryce Lawrence was there, his kagune had Lee’s head pierced through the back of the boy’s head. “I was hoping I’d run into you.” Another series of scorpion tail-like appendages grew from Bryce’s lower back, it was different from Kellie’s single red tail kagune.

Percy could feel something cold like ice freezing his veins. He couldn’t move, couldn’t talk. He just stood there, his eyes wide with the image of Lee’s violent decapitation permanently seared into his mind. He watched as Bryce’s kagune flicked Lee’s head off into the air and his eyes followed where it landed a few yards away. He couldn’t stop looking at it even as Bryce slowly approached him. He couldn’t stop looking at it until Bryce held him by the throat.

“I’m so glad I found you Pete- no,” Bryce stopped himself for a moment and Percy could almost see the gruesome smile behind the mask. “Percy. I think the name suits you more.” One of the kagune appendages sneaks up to caress Percy’s face and he was surprised he didn’t flinch from the contact. He was consciously aware of what was happening but he couldn’t find the energy to react. He didn’t feel fear, or anger, or hopelessness. He felt numb. He felt catatonic.

The lack of a reaction did not please Bryce, so he slammed Percy to the ground. A cry of pain escaped his lips and this seemed to lighten the ghoul’s mood some. “I was expecting you to try to fight back. Maybe even scream for the kid I just killed in front of you.” Bryce lifts the Billy the puppet mask from his face, his irises glowed ruby in the black pools of his kakugan eyes “I don’t like being disappointed Percy. But I’ll give you a pass for now.”

“Now then, I need your help with something. I can’t decide where to start with my meal.” He traces a finger down Percy’s arm. “Should I start with chopping off your limbs?” He presses a thumb to Percy’s forehead. “Or should I split open your head and eat the brains out of your skull, or…” One of his kagune appendages hovers above Percy’s chest. “Should I gut you like a fish and eat your insides? C’mon Percy, I begging for an answer.”

Percy continued to stare up at the starless sky. Bryce’s grip tightened around his throat and he managed to whisper, “Do your worst.” Bryce was taken aback from Percy’s words, and it pissed him off. “You little shit. I expected more out of you. But maybe.” He smiled sadistically. “Maybe I’ll keep you a while longer. I’m not going to waste precious prey until I get my satisfaction out of you. Then, until then, you will finally meet your maker.”

Bryce’s eyes suddenly widen and his head shoots up like he heard something. Percy’s eyes shifted to his right where Bryce was looking. He couldn’t see anything. Then suddenly, a shadowy figure launched itself from the trees straight towards Bryce. He immediately moved backward, his hand released Percy from his grasp.

It seemed Bryce couldn’t completely doge the attack because he was suddenly gagging and coughing wetly. He held onto his throat and blood leaked from his lips. The shadowy figure helped Percy sit upright, their arms held him protectively against their chest. Bryce chuckles, more blood gushed from his mouth and the slit in his throat. “Well, well. It looks like the Ghost King decided to come out and play.”

The figure looks down and Percy sees they’re wearing a skull mask with a gold crown design etched around the forehead. Their hair was tied up and they wore a black trench coat. The thing that Percy recognized was the faint smell of dark turkish coffee. “Nico?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> qiunque- weapons made by the CCG from a ghoul's kakuhou  
> Kakuhou - The organ that stores RC Cells for the ghoul's kagune


	6. Chapter 6

“I didn’t expect you of all people to show up,” said Bryce. He spits some blood from his mouth and smiles, his teeth stained red. “Heh, why come all this way for some puny human? Is it because he’s a fellow employee? Does he know what all of you are?”

Nico doesn’t answer he stands and puts himself between Bryce and Percy. Bryce’s kakugan eyes widen some and his shoulders shake from contained laughter. “Is it because you love him?” He finally lets out a cruel cackle. “Oh this is too good! God, that is so pathetic! You’ve really lost your way Di Angelo!”

The sound of tearing fabric made Percy jolt and he watches as Nico’s kagune rips through his coat from his shoulders. They looked like huge wings with the colors of a bloody sunset. They stretch out and Percy could hear a faint crackle like electric energy was running through them. Each ghoul has a kagune that is unique to them from what Percy understood. To see Nico’s for the first time had him staring in awe instead of fear. It looked so...beautiful. “Percy,” Nico said and he bent his knees, readying himself to attack. “Run.”

Nico moved at lightning speed and Bryce had to jump away by using his kagune as leverage. Nico didn’t waste a second and was racing towards Bryce again at a speed Percy couldn’t follow with his eyes. Bryce laughed hysterically as one of his kagune appendages shot out towards Nico, but he managed to dodge by jumping over his and landing onto a tree branch.

“I’ve alway dreamed of fighting the infamous Ghost King.” said Bryce. “You used to be so brutal and unforgiving at the tender age of 11. You didn’t discriminate between humans a ghouls. You were especially harsh towards investigators when you managed to kill one.” His shoots three appendages at once towards Nico and he jumps away but not quick enough this time. One of the ends of the scorpion tails sliced Nico’s right arm and grunted from the shock of pain. He moved quickly to a neighboring tree and jumped straight up before Bryce’s kagune could reach him.

Nico spun like a top in mid air and his kagune shot a barrage of sharp projectiles as fast a bullets. Bryce tried to move away from the onslaught but was still caught by a few of the projectiles. Nico wasted no time the moment he landed on his feet. He moved fast towards Bryce and the right wing of his kagune stretched out and sliced upward.

Bryce was prepared for the attack and had one appendage block Nico’s wing while two other appendages made a move to impale Nico. He narrowly escaped by jumping upwards and backflipping mid air to land a few yards away. Bryce yells not in frustration, but with excitement. “This is too much fun Nico! I’m enjoying myself here!” He chases after Nico with his kagune swinging wildly as Nico zipped away to dodge as fast as possible.

Nico flipped over one of the oncoming appendages towards Bryce and his hand made a claw like shape and went straight for the eyes. Bryce caught him by the wrist and twisted. A loud snap sounded and Nico yelled as Bryce tossed him away. “C’mon Ghost King! Is that all you’ve got?! I expect more from you.” His attention shifts to Percy, who was still sitting upright a few yards away. “You need some motivation. Let’s raise the stakes to this new game.”

Three appendages made a mad dash towards Percy’s direction. He couldn’t react fast enough so he just sat there waiting to meet his end. In a blur, Nico was in front of him to take the brunt of the attack. His kagune blocked two appendages but one punched through the middle of his back and his stomach.

Blood spattered on Percy’s clothes and on his face as he looked up in horror. Nico breathed heavily and his legs shook as he tried to keep himself standing. His arms were outstretched as if he’s attempting to make his body more of a protective shield. “Nico…” Percy managed to choke out.

“I said to run!” Nico cried out. Bryce’s kagune appendage rips out of Nico’s body, but he moved quick enough to turn around and catch one of the other appendages he blocked with his kagune. He pulled off his skull mask and chomped down into it, tearing the sharp part of it off.

Bryce howled in pain as Nico spat out the piece of kagune. Percy yelped when he found himself pulled by the collar as Nico jumped just in time to get away from one of Bryce’s other appendages. He was then tossed away from the fight and landed with a thud on the hard grassy ground and watched when Nico moved away again when Bryce attacked. This time he was getting slower from the gaping wound in his torso.

“You fight just like how I expected,” said Bryce as he ran to to get closer to Nico. Nico shot another barrage of projectiles but he kept moving forward. Nico tried to run but one of Bryce’s appendages wrapped around his middle and crashed him into the ground. “You used to be a fighter,” said Bryce. “So I don’t understand why you went off to go play pretend with the humans. Like you can easily escape what you used to be. To escape what you are.”

Percy watched as all of this unfolds. This is his fault. It’s his fault Nico is putting his life on the line for him. _‘Why can’t I do anything? Why am I so useless? Why am I so weak!? Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?!’_ Twice a ghoul has come after him. And twice he has to be saved. A human can’t survive in the ghoul world alone. He’s just a burden, a sheep trying to live with wolves having to rely on the pack to be protected from other predators.

Without a second thought Percy picked up the biggest tree branch he could find and raced towards Bryce. He knows it’s futile. He knows he will easily die. He’s just a human. But he has to do something. He needs to save Nico.

With all the force he can muster he swings the branch at Bryce’s head. His heart dropped when Bryce caught it without even looking. “There it is. The fire I was looking for in you.” He crushes the branch and turns his head towards Percy. His kagune wraps around Percy’s throat like a boa constrictor. “I’ll get to you next when-”

Nico takes the opportunity to strike the left wing of his kagune it into Bryce’s lower back where his kakuhou is located. Bryce cries out as Nico takes one of the appendages and stabs him through the back and his chest. Bryce collapses, his appendage releases Percy from his grasp. Nico continues to stab Bryce with his own kagune, taking each appendage and puncturing them into his body. He finished Bryce off by decapitating him good measure.

Percy was kneeled over coughing trying to take in steady breathes. His heart was racing and his veins were singing with adrenaline. Nico stood over Bryce’s body, the red of his kakugan eyes glowed like burning embers. He looks up and sees Percy staring at him with his fingers rubbing at the raw skin of his neck where Bryce had choked him. He stood up and Nico instinctively took a step back. “Percy, I-”

He couldn’t finish his sentence when he found himself being kissed by Percy like the world was falling apart around them. He kissed back with equal passion, putting all of his worry and relief into that kiss as he pulled Percy as close as their bodies would allow. Percy could taste blood on Nico’s lips and he could feel his uniform getting soaked red from his gaping wound, but he didn’t care one bit.

“You came for me,” Percy gasped when they finally broke away for air. “Of course I did,” Nico said, his voice cracked from a contained sob. His eyes turned back to normal and Percy longed for those chocolate irises. “How did you-?” “I had to ask a ghoul who once had Bryce as part of his gang. He knew where the Hunting Game was being held at.” Percy looked around at their surroundings. “You came by yourself?” Nico shook his head. “Hazel, Frank, and Reyna are taking care of the other ghouls. They can handle themselves.”

Nico limps away a few feet away and retrieves his mask. “We should get you out of here.” “Are you going to be ok?” Percy asks concernedly. “It’s fine. I’ll heal soon enough.” “How soon?” Nico waves his hand nonchalantly. “About three to four days maybe. Don’t worry about me.”

Nico takes a step and stumbles on his own feet. Percy catches Nico before he falls over and puts his uninjured arm around his shoulders. Nico leans heavily against Percy but he still managed to walk. As they moved away from Bryce’s dead body, Percy looks to his left and sees Lee’s head a few feet away. The blood from the wound on his forehead dried on his skin and his eyes were closed as if he was simply sleeping. Percy felt his throat close up. He couldn’t save him. He couldn’t prevent Lee from ending up like this. He must have family worried for him back at home.

“I’m sorry,” said Nico. “If I came sooner, maybe he would have survived.” Percy didn’t say anything. He allowed Nico to drag him away from Lee’s head. They walk for about a mile and in the distance they see Hazel running towards them. She had on her green witch mask and her cloak with the hood pulled over her head.“Oh thank God Percy you’re ok!” She cried out as she practically jumped into Percy’s arms.

She pulls away and takes off her mask to examine Nico’s wounds. “You should have been more careful Nico. I’m going to have stitch your wounds.” “Well what about you?” said Nico, gesturing to Hazel’s right leg where here jeans were sliced and soaked red. “It’s not too deep don’t worry,” said Hazel. She takes Nico’s hand where Bryce has twisted his wrist. It was swollen and bruised a dark purple. “You should try to not move this hand too much,” she instructed. “I’m glad I brought the med kit with us in the car.”

“Hey, Hazel,” said Percy. “Did you find any human survivors?” Hazel looks up, her eyes turned somber. “When we arrived, those ghouls were already eating their corpses. I’m so sorry.” Something fractured deep inside of Percy. He couldn’t describe what it was, but the feeling slowly overwhelmed him. He didn’t notice that Frank and Reyna showed up. He didn’t recognize them at first because of their masks, Frank wearing a chinese dragon mask and Reyna wearing a silver colored wolf mask, but somehow he knew it was them.

He suddenly found himself being slapped hard by Reyna, the skin on his left cheek stung hotly. Hazel yelped in shock and Nico growled “Reyna!” angrily. “Why didn’t you tell anyone that Bryce made contact with you!” Reyna yelled as she pulled her mask off, her face contorted with rage. “All of this could have been avoided if you thought to open your fucking mouth! Don’t you realize you’re making yourself into a liability! Do you expect us to come and save you to every beck and call?!”

“Reyna,” Nico started, his teeth grinding. Before he could speak another word, Percy collapsed to his knees. “I’m sorry,” was all he could say. He repeated those two words over and over and that fracture inside of him turned into a fissure. He started to shake uncontrollably, his breaths came out in short pants, and tears were streaming down his face. “He’s having a panic attack,” Hazel exclaimed and she and Nico immediately went down to Percy’s level to try and calm him.

“You shouldn’t have been too harsh,” said Frank. “He’s been through a traumatizing experience, worse than with Kellie.” Reyna eyebrows furrowed as she drew her attention to somewhere in the distance. “He’s an idiot. He should have never interacted with us, or with Nico for the matter in the first place. All of this trouble started happening because Nico was being reckless.”

She turns her attention back to Frank. “You didn’t answer me a few weeks ago. Why did you give up your shift at Olympus Garden for some human you barely know?” Frank was quiet for a few moments, his expression was unreadable behind the mask. “Because he makes Nico happy,” he said matter of factly. “Wouldn’t you want that for him?” Reyna’s eyes soften some, something Frank would rarely see. “Of course I do. But not at the expense of his well being.”

Percy seemed to have calmed down some, Nico held onto to him and pressed gentle kisses to his forehead while Hazel encouraged him to steady his breathing. Reyna turns on her heel and starts walking. “We need to leave. Find any evidence that Percy was here and destroy it.”


	7. Chapter 7

They find the two trucks Bryce and his gang used to take their victims to the park. Frank and Reyna search through the vehicles to find anything evidence that could connect to Percy’s presence and to wipe down the truck bed where he was held at. Meanwhile, Hazel led Percy and Nico to a sedan car a few feet away and opened up the trunk. She pulls out a large med kit and lays out a towel inside the trunk for Nico to sit on.

“There’s some meat left back at home. Make sure you eat it so you’d heal faster.” said Hazel. She snaps her fingers at Nico to take off his ruined coat and shirt and he does as he’s told while she opens up the med kit. Percy swallowed back bile that rose up in his throat when he saw the wound on Nico’s stomach.

“You should sit in the car,” Nico suggested. “No, no. I can wait here,” Percy said quietly. He slid down to the ground and leaned his back against the passenger door. “Hazel you said you’re going to stitch up Nico. How is that possible with just a simple needle?” “I won’t be using one,” said Hazel. “I’m using a piece of Nico’s kagune that I fashioned as a working needle for emergencies like this.” She pulls out a bottle of antiseptic and dabs it on a clean rag. She puts a small wood block in Nico’s mouth and holds his uninjured arm steady and puts the rag on his wound.

“FFHHUUCK!” Nico screamed through the wood block. Hazel wets the rag with more antiseptic and puts it over the wound on Nico’s arm and back as well. She held tightly onto Nico as he thrashed from the burning alcohol. “Why would Nico need stitches if his wounds would just heal?” Percy asks. “It’s mostly so he doesn’t make a bloody mess in Frank’s car,” Hazel answered. “Also, in my opinion, it’s more practical to stitch if the wounds are deep enough and need more time to heal.”

She pulls some thread through the kagune needle and leans down to ready herself for her operation. “This will take about 15 minutes for your arm, stomach and back.” said Hazel. Nico spits out the wood block from his mouth and muttered “Just get it over with.”

While Hazel was doing her work, Frank approached Percy from one of Bryce’s trucks. “Is this your phone?” he asks. Percy takes the phone and stares at it for a moment. “Y-Yeah. It is. Thanks.” Frank curtly nods and walks back to finish up his work. Percy presses the power button and sees the missed texts and call from his mom. His heart almost stopped beating. He stands immediately upright, his body shook from the shock of new adrenaline. “My mom! She must be worried sick! I have to-” “I told her you were alright.”

“What?”  
“She....she texted me earlier asking where you were. And...I told her you were with me and that...you left your phone at the cafe.”  
“...You...lied to her?”

Nico eyes wouldn’t meet Percy’s. His lips form a tight line “I didn’t know what to tell her. I thought that-” “No. It’s fine.” said Percy. “It’s fine.” He slides back down to his previous sitting position against the car and Nico goes silent. Hazel doesn’t add any input.

Percy feels a bit...conflicted about Nico lying to his mother like that. He’d hate to imagine his mother going about her evening unaware of what was really happening to him. What if he died by Bryce’s hand? What would Nico have told her then? He was betting on everything that there was a sliver of a chance that Percy could still be alive and Percy doesn’t like how he took that gamble.

From what he can understand, Nico, Hazel, Frank and Reyna, don’t want the investigators to know he was here when they eventually find the remains of the human victims, Bryce, and his gang. It would be oddly suspicious that Percy had somehow survived another ghoul attack, especially from the notorious Jigsaw. He knows Nico had good intentions by keeping Sally in the dark but still. He keeps these thought to himself.

Hazel finishes stitching Nico up and cleans up the remaining blood on his body and arm. She binds his torso and arm with wrap bandages. Reyna and Frank approach them to assess the current situation. “I believe it is best if we were to completely eradicate the trucks for reassurance,” she confirmed. “You’re seriously going to blow them up?” Nico deadpanned. “The Doves will find those corpses sooner or later,” said Reyna. “At best they’ll assume this entire thing was a gang war or something like that.”

“What about the park?” Percy protested. “None of our concern,” Reyna said flatly. Frank moved to the driver’s side of his car and opened to door to fish out some loose leaf newspaper. “Do you even have a lighter?” Nico asks. Reyna reaches into her coat pocket and pulls out a bronze colored zippo lighter. “Bryce had one in his vehicle.”

She motions for Frank to follow her back to the two trucks. “Get in the car. We’ll be leaving soon after we burn the paper and stuff it into the gas tank.” Nico slips off the trunk and Hazel slams it shut. She hands him her cloak and he takes it, wrapping it around his body. Percy wordlessly gets up and enters the back passenger side of the sedan. He sits in the middle with Nico on his right and Hazel on his left. Frank and Reyna came back shortly to the car, Frank entered the driver’s side and Reyna on the passenger. “Get going!” Reyna barked. Frank ripped off his mask and floored the gas pedal.

They sped past the trees down the dirt path with Frank swerving at the tight turns. The explosion in the distance they put behind them made Percy jump and he looked through the back window to see a fiery plume of smoke go up. “Don’t expect us to do this for you again in the future,” Reyna said coldly. Nico sneered at her comment while Hazel and Frank stayed silent. Percy responded by furling into himself. He doesn’t have the mental energy to bite back.

Throughout the car ride no one spoke which left Percy’s mind to inevitably wander back to the events that have occured. The images of Lee’s head torn off and Nico getting stabbed by Bryce’s kagune shook him to his core. He looks down at his hands and sees there were some smears of blood on his skin. Where they Lee’s? Nico’s? Bryce’s? He’ll never know.

Without even meaning to he leans his head against Nico’s shoulder. He so tired but he’s afraid to close his eyes, he’s afraid of what he’ll see from his subconscious. He felt Nico’s fingers thead through his hair, a gentle gesture that made his eyelids grow heavier. Hazel’s hand slipped into his and she gives a gentle squeeze. _‘A few minutes can’t possibly hurt? Just a few minutes. Just a few…’_

 

*****

  
_Percy lies in the grass staring up at the pitch starless sky. The leaves of the trees rustle with the wind along with the approaching footsteps coming towards him. The stranger loomed above him, a shadow blocked their features. “Who’s there?” Percy asked. The stranger kneeled and Lee’s features came into view from the dark shade. “Why is a lamb like you living with wolves?” He asked._

_There was a thin line that ran horizontal across his neck, some blood was leaking through the cut. Percy watched the beads of blood rolling down Lee’s throat. “The wolves I know aren’t like the others.” He answered as he sat up. “They’re not...evil.” Lee cocks his eyebrows in disbelief. “So you’re ok with those wolves feeding on other lambs as long as it doesn’t affect you? You’re ok with them taking away people’s loved ones as long as they’re not the ones you love? Is that right?”_

_Percy doesn’t give a answer. His eyes gaze down to the blades of grass that were slowly turning red from the roots up. “At least you’re lucky to have a wolf who has your back,” said Lee. “Unlike the rest of us.” His head tumbled from his neck and landed with a thud on the crimson ground along with his lifeless body._

_A pair of arms wraps around Percy’s neck from behind. “I want to play a new game,” said Kellie as her fingers stroked his jawline. “It’s called Evisceration.” Bryce approaches from behind the trees with Nico hanging limp from his outstretched arm. “Let’s see how long Nico can last being cut up into pieces before he dies.”_

_Without hesitation Bryce pierces Nico’s body with his kagune and Percy watched helpless as he cried out being stabbed multiple times by each appendage. “He’s the only reason why you’re alive,” whispered Kellie. “If it wasn’t for him, you would have been dead a long time ago…”_

Percy awakens to find himself being carried on Nico’s back. He drowsily scans his surroundings and sees they're approaching Nico and Hazel’s apartment through the back alley. “You doing ok?” Nico asks. Percy mutters incoherently and nuzzles into Nico’s hair.

They reach the side of the apartment and Hazel climbs up the fire escape first with Nico following while carrying Percy. They reach Nico’s bedroom window and they slips inside. Nico carefully lays Percy onto his bed. “Is there anything you need?” Hazel asks. “No. I’m fine,” Percy whispered tiredly. Hazel nods to herself and leaves the bedroom.

“You can borrow some of my clothes,” Nico offered as he opens up his dresser and rummages around for something that would fit Percy. He gives him a pair of black sweatpants and a oversized grey t-shirt. Percy changes out of his ruined uniform while Nico puts on some clean pajamas. Nico takes the bloodied uniform and tosses into his laundry pile. He turns his attention back to find Percy sitting on his bed staring blankly at the floor.

“Percy. Are...are you alright?” No response. “Percy?” Percy blinks and looks up like he woke up from a trance. “Huh?” Nico twists his hands nervously. “I’m sorry. I could have prevented this somehow if I just knew that-” “I should have told you that Bryce talked to me.” Percy’s shoulders hunched over and his head bows. “I...I don’t know why but something made me not say anything. I didn’t want to be a burden to you by whining to you that some guy was giving me weird looks.” His fingers clench tight. “When Kellie attacked me that night, I felt so powerless and I never wanted to feel like that again. But…” He chuckles mirthlessly. “There I was again. Becoming a victim of another insane ghoul. And watching you fight Bryce and seeing you getting hurt made it all worse. I couldn’t do anything to help you, I couldn’t do anything to save you.”

A heavily silence falls upon the room, neither boy said anything for a long moment. Nico finally walks to his bed and sat next to Percy. “I watched my sister die right in front of me.” Percy’s head shoots up, his eyes now focused on Nico. “The Doves found out where we were hiding and Bianca urged me to go without her while she fought them off to buy me time to escape. I did attempt to run away but something stopped me. I didn’t want to leave her to fight alone. Two grown adult men against a 12 year old girl wasn’t fair. I lost my mother and father, I didn’t want to lose her too. So I ran back.”

“The moment I came back was when the Doves had Bianca cornered. I watched as they beat her with those grotesque weapons made from the kakuhous of slaughtered ghouls and I frozen. I couldn’t do anything. She pleaded for her life and those Doves just sneered and uttered gross things to her like she was a monster and…”

Nico pauses for a moment. “I don’t remember how I did it, but somehow I killed those two Doves. When I approached Bianca’s limp body I knew I was too late. I didn’t react fast enough to save her.” Nico looks up at Percy with a sad smile. “Even ghouls could feel helpless at the worst times.” Percy sighs. “Sometimes I forget that.”

Another silence follows and Percy spoke up this time. “Bryce called you the Ghost King. What does the name mean?” Nico shifts his weight on the bed. “It’s something the Doves called me me when I...used to be active before I met Chiron.” Percy tilts his head curiously. “Active in what?” Nico visibly shrinks into himself. “Something like...mercenary killing.” Percy’s eyebrows shot up. “Wha-? Like a hitman?” “Sort of, yeah.”

“When did that start?” Percy asked. “A few weeks after my sister died,” said Nico. “I traveled out of Maine to New York and I ran into an older ghoul named Minos and he took me in. He brutally trained me to fight and within a few months, I killed for money. Human or ghoul it didn’t matter to us as long as the client had the money to pay.”

“How long were you a mercenary?”  
“About 3 years.”  
“What made you leave?”

Nico smiled. “Hazel. She was alone like me, but unlike me, she wanted something better for herself. She convinced me to leave Minos and I did without question. We wandered the streets of New York City for weeks and by chance, we ran into Chiron. And the rest is history.”

Nico turns his body towards Percy and takes his hand into his. “I don’t want to be defined by what I did in the past. I wanted more for myself than what life had dealt me and I’m striving to do just that. I hope you can understand.” “Of course I do,” said Percy. “Everyone hopes to be a better version of themselves. But the only difference if they’re willing to pick themselves up to do it.” He kisses Nico’s knuckles and he chuckles. “What did I do to deserve you?” “I could say the same thing.”

 

*****

 

_**Early the next day...** _

_‘Today is going to be exhausting, I can tell,’_ thought Rank Two Investigator Carter Kane. He rifles through some files in the passenger seat while Special Class Investigator Horus drove down the highway into New Jersey. “You should put that down for a moment and focus on the current crime scene we’ll be investigating,” Horus requested. “Yes sir,” said Carter and made an attempt to shuffle everything neatly into his black suitcase.

“You’re still not agonizing over the Seductress case are you?” Horus asks. “I apologize sir,” said Carter, “But it just bothers me that we can’t solve it. There have been no other reportings about her and our witnesses has no clue where she could be. I don’t like the idea of dropping the case” Horus just shrugs. “It’s something we have to deal with. What’s important is to focus on what we can do now than what we could have done in the past.”

Carter nods to himself and keeps quiet the rest of the drive to the Rockleigh Woods Sanctuary. They arrive at the crime scene and parked just outside the yellow caution tape. Horus and Carter exit the car and approach the first responders with badges in hand and were allowed to enter.

“Oh, I had no idea Main Headquarters has come to the rescue.” Carter straightened his tie as a woman with short cropped black hair and piercing blue eyes approached them. “Associate Special Class Thalia Grace,” said Horus, “We received word that Jigsaw and his gang were found dead along with human casualties.” “I’m guessing you’re here to take over?” Thalia said with with a steel tone. “Special Class Artemis and Associate Special Class Nightshade and I can take care of this so move along.”

“W-We’re actually here to assist any other CCG Branch investigators who responded to this case,” said Carter. Thalia makes a tsk sound and beckons her finger for the two investigators to follow her. “Someone reported that there was some smoke rising from inside the park earlier this morning,” said Thalia. “Firefighters and first responders came to find two Toyota trucks completely on fire. They say it’s the result of an explosion from the gasoline tank from both vehicles.”

She leads them to the scorched trucks, the smell of gasoline and burned brush filled the air. “Upon further investigation,” Thalia continued, “One of the first responders found a dead ghoul body and called the CCG immediately.” She leads Horus and Carter to a line of up bodies covered in white sheets. “Five humans, five ghouls, one of them being Jigsaw.” She gestures to the Billy the puppet Mask that was held inside of an evidence bag along with some pig masks on a table next to the bodies.

“Do you have any idea how they could have died?” Carter inquired. Thalia shrugged. “We aren't sure just yet. But Special Class Artemis believes it could be related to a gang war.” “I would like to speak with Special Class Artemis about any more details she may have on the case,” said Horus. Thalia jabs her thumb over her shoulder and Horus follows in that direction.

“So, you’ve been partnered with the stoic Horus huh?” said Thalia. Carter cringed at the informal address to his mentor. “Y-Yeah. It’s quite a honor honestly. I’ve heard you’re the youngest investigator who has reached the position you’re in.” Thalia smiles at this. “Yep. I’m quite the determined one. But I’m more curious about you. What’s your name and what made you to take this job?” Carter blinked. He’s not used to being put on the spot.

“Um, my name is Carter Kane. I’m a Rank Two Investigator along with my sister Sadie. We grew up in a family of investigators and we wanted to be like them.” Thalia nods thoughtfully. “I think I’ve heard the name Kane before. Your parents and uncle were First Class Investigators when I was young.” “Yeah. My mom and dad. They were great.”

Thalia’s eyes soften with sympathy but immediately harden when her name was called by Special Class Artemis. Carter follows her to where a lady with dark hair, who Carter assumed to be Artemis, and Horus standing together discussing the crime scene. A younger woman with brown skin and a braid stood with them.

“Ma'am,” said Thalia, addressing to Artemis. “I was discussing with Special Class Horus and Special Associate Class Nightshade that we will share this case with Main Headquarters," said Artemis. "Jigsaw wasn’t contained to New York City and has gone to other parts of the New York State where he had caused mayhem. We might have to share some files documenting the evidence to other CCG investigators in neighboring cities as well.” “Seems reasonable,” said Thalia. She turns her attention back to Carter. “Looks like we’ll be working together for a few weeks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Edit: I apologize, I made a typo at the end of the chapter. Carter's parents and uncle should have been First Class investigators not First Rank. Sorry again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Good to see you again! I'm making Verboten into a series and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> RC Cells- Cells in a ghouls bloodstream that forms their Kagune  
> RC Scan Gate- Like a metal detector it scans the RC levels of anyone who enters through it. Used in case a ghoul tries to infiltrate.  
> Kagune- A Ghoul's predatory organ


End file.
